In the art of filling or sealing cracks and joints within a concrete or asphalt roadway surface, it is common to use a hand carried funnel-like container or bucket-like container with a spout for manually dispensing a heated asphalt sealant material. There has also been constructed a mobile applicator which includes a frame supported by a pair of rubber tires and which carries a cylindrical bucket or container for receiving the asphalt sealant material. The container has a side discharge port and is heated by a burner connected to a propane fuel tank also carried by the frame.